cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Feud Cake
Devil's Feud Cake is a 1962 Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies animated short featuringBugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam. This is one of the few Bugs Bunny cartoons to use footage from previous episodes, and the first to do so since 1959's Hare-Abian Nights. Plot Beginning with footage from Hare Lift, Yosemite Sam robs the Last National Bank in town and erases the assets (leaving only 8 cents). The bank manager presses the button which sets off the alarm and alerts the police. Sam jumps into his car and drives off to the airport with plans to hijack a plane to another country, where the police won't find him. The airport happens to be having an aircraft surplus sale and Bugs Bunny is taking a look at the biggest airplane on the lot. Bugs gets into the cockpit and starts pretending to be a pilot. Sam boards the plane and, orders Bug, at gunpoint, to take off. Before Bugs can protest that he is not a pilot, Sam threatens to blow his head off. Bugs finds the starter right away, and as the plane goes down the highway, Bugs makes the plane go straight up to avoid a collision with a skyscraper, and straight down to avoid a collision with the moon, causing Sam, both times, to fall to the tail and the nose. In the cockpit, Bugs is reading a "Learn To Fly" book. Then a "robot pilot" is activated, but the robot grabs one of the two parachutes on board and jumps out of the plane. With just one parachute left, Bugs decides that they will have to draw straws to see who gets the parachute, but Sam cheats by telling Bugs to draw the straws so he (Sam) can grab the parachute. Sam jumps out of the plane and once a safe distance away, he lifts up the back flap, but camping goods fly out, revealing what Sam grabbed was a knapsack. Sam then crashes down into the ground and is killed instantly, while Bugs manages to stop the plane in midair by pulling an "air brake" lever. After his death, Sam goes down a spiral escalator to Hell, where he is greeted by the Head Devil, Satan. Sam introduces himself, to which the Head Devil discovers in the book of life that Sam has been a bad boy, although Sam protests that it was Bugs that made him go to Hell. The Head Devil tells Sam that he's after Bugs as well, and since Sam has a connection with Bugs, the Head Devil makes a deal; if Sam brings Bugs to Hell, he will be set free, but if he fails, he will remain in Hell forever. Sam gladly accepts the deal and the Head Devil sends him back to the world of the living. Back on Earth, Sam discovers from a poster that Bugs is like to star in a movie titled "Ben Hare," and dresses up as a Roman Centurion. During the shooting, Bugs, dressed up as a legionary, realizes his cue is up next, but Sam comes up and tells Bugs that he has a long overdue date with the Head Devil down in Hell and tries to slice him with a sword, only to miss him. Commenting that Sam has flipped his lid, Bugs runs into the Coliseum set and Sam gives chase. Now using footage from Roman Legion-Hare, both run into a pit of sleeping lions, which they sneak through. Bugs, having got out first, lowers in a modern alarm clock, which rings in front of Sam and wakes up the lions. Bugs then shuts the secret door above so that the lions can thrash Sam good. Sam manages to escape the set, but the lions pursue him to a cliff, with a river below. Faced with an awkward dilemma of falling to his death again or being eaten by lions, Sam hastily jumps, hoping to land in the river, but gets killed again and end up back in Hell. When Sam comes back to Hell, the Head Devil discovers that Sam has not brought back his replacement. Sam begs the Head Devil to give him another chance, which the Head Devil gladly accepts and sends him back to the world of the living. Back on Earth, and using footage from Sahara Hare, Sam shows up in the Sahara Desert, riding a stupid camel that will not "whoa" on cue, so Sam has to hit him over the head with his gun. Seeing Bugs, Sam starts firing his gun at him, but Bugs manages to escape into an abandoned Foreign Legion post. Sam immediately tries to chisel his way in by hammering out the cement on a stone brick, but when he pulls out the stone brick, he discovers that Bugs has placed a cannon in wait for him. Sam tries to push the brick back into proper place, but Bugs fires the cannon, blasting Sam and the brick through several sand dunes and a palm tree. Sam is once again instantly killed and ends up back in Hell. When Sam gets to Hell for the third time, the Head Devil sees that Sam still has not brought Bugs back with him and decides to give him one more chance. Sam has seen it all with these backfired attempts and tells the Head Devil to get Bugs himself and announces that he is staying in Hell. Sam then rushes away, puts on a devil's suit, comes back, and starts laughing in a maniacal way. Characters *Bugs Bunny *Yosemite Sam Category:Episodes Category:Short Category:Classic Shorts Category:WB Category:Looney Tunes Episodes Category:Looney Tunes Short